runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
From Karda Nui with Hate
Synopsis An anomaly leads from another universe; the Bionicle universe. Falador is struck by the flying beings only known as Makuta, who have become virtually invincible. Can they be sent back before they spread their shadow and darkness? Plot Falador Castle A White knight squire was training on his own, when a shining thing appeared above him, in the sky. He ignored it. He hit the dummy with his sword, when a shadow appeared behind him. A winged being took his sword and snapped it in half. The squire backed off, but the being grabbed him in one claw. "What, no welcoming committee? Such a shame..." The squire screamed, and the being disappeared. Cue the titles ---- GDG Base "Third anomaly opened. The streets of Falador stalked by monsters. Air raids. This day can't get worse" Drauss said. "Better bring the tank" Cratus enthusiastically said. "Only for back-up, it can wait outside the gates, we are not going to cause another public media melt-down!" Drauss snapped. ---- Falador Drauss and half of the Prodigies stormed dramatically through the gates of Falador, leaving Cratus in the tank outside. They went to the White Knights castle, to interview Sir Vyvin, the current head of the White Knights (Sir Amik died in Battle of Asgarnia). "There was this strange shiny thing, then it disappeared, and so did the squire. Later, we get reports of flying monsters stalking our streets and some witnesses claim one of them bombed the Mining Guild!" "Do you have another explanation for the bombing?" "Well, no, but we can always blame it on the Black Knights and terrorists." "Right, show us where the squire disappeared." They walked to the empty courtyard. Vyvin pointed to the spot. Drauss got out a scanner and it whizzed. He got a result. "The anomaly hasn't gone. Its moved. It keeps moving. Its on some kind of continuous moving loop. But currently the moving anomaly isn't here. It appears to be near the Dwarven Mine. No wait, its moved again. We have a real problem here. Creeth, give me some help!" Creeth closed her eyes, and had a vision of the far future. The destruction of Gielinor. (Note: This is a clip from the finale of Revenge of the Alone Ones) "I saw nothing but the destruction of this planet." Drauss sighed, but then there was a scream. The GDG ran to it immediately, leading them to the city centre. There was the most horrible monsters imaginable. The Brotherhood of Makuta. But all of them flew off except for the biggest one. The warrior, named Icarax, used a rotating blade shield to destroy the shield shop. Guards were everywhere, but getting blasted away by the shadow energy the titan throws at them. The GDG go gun blazing, but to no effect. But then it hissed. "I am Makuta Icarax, the last name you will ever know!" Icarax then grabbed Kairie and Creeth with a massive hand and flew off, to the highest point in Falador; the spire of the east bank. Traders were fleeing, but they were being picked off by the flying Makuta. The black one was bat-like, and revealed itself as Chirox. It flew, dropping what looked like a bomb from its chest. "Our weapons don't work against these creatures, and we have to get to the top of that tower!" Doarle shouted. But then, another bat-like Makuta flew down and pinned Doarle to the ground. Doarle was screaming, before he was silenced. Vamprah had drained his energy. But Cratus came in with the tank, and blasted Vamprah away. But the mysterious creature was still alive. But the tank was being attacked. A red one had appeared on the scene. Antroz. ---- "I am a new name for death!" Antroz cackled at Cratus, before carrying him off to the tower. Doarle had also been carried off by Vamprah, leaving Drauss and Yargther. "Strange little creatures, you seem to come from another universe" mocked Mutran, as he grabbed Yargther and brought him to the tower. But then Antroz swooped down on Drauss and dropped a bomb. Out of the bomb came little leech-like creatures, but they latched onto a nearby person and drained his life force away. "I must rescue everyone god damnit!" Drauss screamed. He went inside the bank and went to the vault, but he wasn't alone. There were two beings that weren't Makuta, and were smaller. One had four legs, and the other was a blue bat humanoid. "Hey look Gavla! Fresh meat!" Radiak said. "Ignore it! We must find the Ignika for the Makuta masters!" "Its a shame that Kirop and Vican disappeared" Radiak growled sarcastically. Drauss crept away slowly and ran up the ladder. ---- Drauss crouched, and found his team tied up in a strange sticky substance. They are being guarded by Antroz and Chirox. "Tell us the future of Mata Nui! Do we Makuta win, or lose?" Antroz growled at Creeth. "My premonitions say you will lose" "Wrong answer. I am obliged to cut your head off. Sit still." But Cratus interrupted. "Why did you bring us here? What are you?" Chirox answered with a mocking tone. "We sensed your powerful abilities, and decided we could put them up to the test. But your little so called future seer was clearly asking for a good beheading." Yargther cast a spell, and it was a scanning spell. "You are the Brotherhood of Makuta, lead by one named Teridax. Your species is Makuta. You are shapeshifting beings, ad in reality each one is a gaseous entity in armour-" Antroz grabbed Yargther's throat. "Curiousity killed the cat, and now its going to kill the freak!" Drauss shot madly with his laser rifle. It had no effect. "Strange, you should be writhing in pain and exploding" Drauss stammered. "We have a peeping tom here. Chirox, you and Mutran should use this ugly little bugger for your experiments!" "I oblige!" Chirox smiled greedily. But Antroz suddenly jolted. "Whats wrong with you?" "Premonitional abilities are certainly disturbing. Be warned mortal, for the anger of fire is coming." ---- La'ab received a distress signal from Drauss, and ran into Falador. But there was fire, and screams. There were flying monsters dropping bombs. And a massive titan stood in the center, killing White Knights and destroying parts of the castle. La'ab dodged the massive blades and found the moving anomaly above the tower. La'ab came prepared and knew what to do. He unloaded a shockwave cannon from his vehicle and fired it at Icarax. Icarax went flying into the anomaly, as it disappeared and reappeared a couple of metres away. Next minute Radiak, Gavla, Vamprah and Mutran went through together. But he saw Chirox carrying Drauss and flew into the anomaly, then it sealed. The anomaly reappeared above the castle, where La'ab used the cannon to fire Antroz. The anomaly was close to the ground. Drauss was grabbed by Antroz inside the anomaly, but Drauss was holding on to the anomaly. It started to fade, as Antroz roared at La'ab. La'ab shot a pistol at Antroz's chest and grabbed Drauss, as the anomaly closed. "La'ab, you saved my life! I can't thank you enough!" "That's good sir, but where are the others?" "They are stuck in a strange sticky object, and it cannot be dissolved by any liquids. This going to take some work." "At least the moving anomaly is gone." "But for how long?" Cue the credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Antroz *Chirox *Vamprah *Mutran *Icarax *Radiak *Gavla *Sir Vyvin *The Squire *Creeth *Yargther *La'ab References *Radiak and Gavla both mention the disappearances of Kirop and Vican. Roots *Bionicle, for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Category:Time Fractures stories